ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Loud
'Lily Loud '''is a main character in ''The Loud House. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. Personality Lily is always happy, and enjoys being with her siblings. Unlike other babies, she doesn't cry too often. Even though she's just a baby, Lily is shown to be fairly aware of her surroundings around her world and especially of her siblings' many antics, in which she is often swept up. In "Undie Pressure", she intentionally sucks on her pacifier to stop herself from crying and ends up winning the challenge for her family. She becomes angry at Lincoln for posting his sisters' embarrassing moments online in "Making the Case" and helps her sisters Lola, Lucy, Lori and Leni convince Lincoln to choose Aloha Beach as their vacation spot in "In Tents Debate". In "Picture Perfect" along with her sisters she gets annoyed with Lincoln over his perfect picture. In "Ties That Bind" she is worried like the rest of her siblings about being kicked out, and gets upset with Lincoln when he says out loud how "he's always wondered what it would be like to be an only child". In "Along Came a Sister", she, along with her siblings wants to prevent Frances from getting killed. In "Come Sale Away" she gives a blank stare to the camera, when the others continue to try, and compete with each other to find her blanket. Although still learning to talk, she seems to understand her brother and sisters quite often, such as when Luan wanted her to be a ventriloquist dummy. She is very cheerful and loves to be near her siblings. She is most frequently seen in the care of Lincoln and Luna, who seem especially close to her. It is implied that she is feminine like Lori, Leni, and Lola, as she wished to go to the beach while Lincoln's tomboyish sisters wanted to go to an amusement park instead. Appearance As the youngest and the smallest of the Loud Siblings, Lily is very small and usually wears just her diaper. She has one prominent tooth, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head. On occasions where she wears clothes, she wears a lavender t-shirt, (lavender being the color she seems to wears the most) and blue pants. In "Linc or Swim", her swimwear is a lavender onesie with a picture of a strawberry on it, in the same segment, she wears a swim diaper, a blue diaper with yellow ducks. Her nightware consists of lavender footie pajamas. Her snow clothes is a lavender parka, with purple shoes, and gloves. Early in development, Lily had a tall poofy tuft of hair. Obviously, this concept was discarded. In "The Haunted Loud House", she is a cyclops with only one eye. Trivia *In Tekken X Disney Universe in addition to it's updated versions, she serves as Lincoln as Ace Savvy and Luan with her Joker form's Assist in their moves, complete with her wearing the Squirrel Suit and her as the Deuce, this being the game's Lethal Joke Assist Character. *She is based on one of Chris Savino's two daughters. Gallery Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-lily-550X510.png S1E08B Lily dressed up as Mr. Coconuts2.png S1E19B Lily's blank stare.png Lily crying S1e09 - Rus.png Lily joins the video game S1e08b - Rus.png The Loud House Undie Pressure 46 Lily.png Lily crying S1e07b - Rus.png Lily spanie S01e01.png Lily-web-desktop.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Babies Category:The Loud House Category:Humans Category:Squirrels Category:Cats Category:Kangaroos